Angels and Demons
by TeddieBearRawr
Summary: Your name is S but thats not your real name , you where given that name after you became the one and only surviver . Well thats what they called you anyways "some way to live" you used to mutter under your breath when people would say "well your lucky your alive" but they would never undersatnd, well... you never told them... You never told anyone
1. Just a Glacnce

As i walked into the academy assembly hall i could see a young man with jet black hair dressed in a baggy white top that fell loosely on his figure and jeans to match. I smirked to myself whilst brushing a lose bit of hair that had escaped from behind my ear. " its been a while L..." i exclaimed under my breath as i walked to my seat in the hall , i watched him as he walked into the assembly hall "we'll see just how smart you really are after all" i mutter under my breath as a tall slim person dressed in a black suit taps the mic as an announcement that he was going to begin his speech.


	2. Back to this again are we Chapter 2

"Lady's and gentlemen " a tall the man exclaimed only inches away from the mic " you all have been selected as the highest ranking students in this side of Tokyo . well most of you anyways... I shall call out a few number who are ranked lowest these people got less than 60% on there entry exam and as i do so , if and when i say your number please stand up exit the hall quietly." he said as i saw an expression of grief and disgust on his face , as though he , though they where no more than useless garbage ? I thought about whom might leave until he began to speak the numbers " 64 , 3 , 85, and 8 please stand up and exit the hall quietly and hast" these number's rang though my ears as i saw a few nerdy looking guy's get up no girls.. a little odd i thought to myself but i brushed it off , i guessed it was because there were only a handful of us here , us girls that is ,anyways it was very uncommon for a girl to be excepted in here, after all whammy's house is such an opportunity .

As i snapped out of my day dream i saw the man in frount of me he had moved from the stage and was now in front of me "ur humm" he said with a arrogant look on his face " what" i said in a bitter tone, my word's spat from my mouth like venom hinting towards the prays last moments . " your number was called out now leave quietly" he said holding his arm in the direction of the door with out finger raised out from his closed parm in a pointing action "well. well. aren't you a little know it all ..." i said with a smirk on my face " or not cus i know for a fact i got 110% on that entry exam " he looked at me in a disgusted manner "no , your a filthy lier and i don't want you any where near this place now move young lady before i move you myself " he announced louder so now everyone looked in our direction . well.. if they weren't already . "their not my number's dumb ass ,none of them are " i said standing up to face him ,face to face , my number's number 1 in the list and on the score board as well" i said with an angered look emerging in my eye's and in the parm of my fist's as they clenched into small ball's of malice. but he just sighed |" your not cus your name isnt " i cus him off by saying my name "S" when i said this he looked up in a shocked expression "How.. How did you know who's number one " he asked with a little termer in his voice . Well obvasly someone know's a little about my past i though as i chuckled to myself , before reacting with my serpent for a tongue " well i am and by the look's of it , you know a little to much about me and what ive done don't you " i said bitterly as i smirked pointing my index finger onto where his jugular , and pressing into it with a smile emerging across my lip's " your psychotic... " he said with a chock in his throat . " you're not meant to be here " he said walking backwards and stumberling as he crashed and danced around stray chairs that now surrounded us . "huh? gess they moved away... " i said quietly as i just noticed they all moved away from the two of us , well... except two people...

"L .. and wait who are you ?..." i said as i looked from my right to my left L on my right and a tall slim figured brown hair boy on my right... ,"

Before i knew it i felt something hit my back , i was snapped out of my little daze pondered who that brown haired boy was watching eagerly. As i was hit i heard a couple girl's shreek " ow ...your dead !" i yelled as i turned to see it was the man in the black suit who had approached my earlier , he had thrown a chain . I saw him stand there in shock and horror , i must of looked like a wild animal at this point from the amount of rage and pent up anger exploding out of every inch of my body .

I saw him fonderling for another lose chair , and as he found one i grabed it out of my jacket pocket , the jem incrusted Gun i hold close to my heart , one of a pair " im'a kill you now if you don't mind " i said with a smirk wildly growing on my face . No sooner than i said this did i see him grab a chair and his body changed stance . He was gunna through it , in a forced reaction i kicked a chair that stood infrount of my with blunt and bone smashing force in his direction , i watched as i liftted from the ground as it hurled towards him .. Then Smash!... it crashed into him , i knew this was my only chance i ran towards him jumping from chair to chair in a fluent motion , strangely graceful ,after all i had allot of practice at minover's like this .

One more swift jump and i landed upfront of him , floored by the impact of the chair , he lay on the ground seemingly numb from the hit. " if you don't mind im gunna kill you now" i said with a smirk flaring across my face like a wild fire in the heat of the wild untamed savannah . I moved closer to him so i now stood over him and held the gun at point blank range beding down "Good -bye Sir , Im sure to tell the police exactly what happened after all they will believe number one"...


	3. You'l never forget me once or live twice

And i shot .I saw the look of fear on his face as he heard the bang he closed his eyes , then shivered ."cross me again and ill make sure it hit's " i spat my tongue dripping with the venom that so yearned to course though this dyeing heart as he squirmed in pain and agony , whilst getting up and walking away from his now shivering body , I'm sure if i had stayed around long enough he would of emptied his bowl's and balder , but hell! who has the time to see stupid idiotic things like that! i thought to myself "Remember next time , i won't moves the gun away " i shouted as i walked out of the hall " owe and "i said turning " remember this too, I'm Number one ... and that's the way it will stay or else" i said turning back to face the direction i was walking in , one swift movement and i was there ...

There's a reason im Called S... and one day they might know , but for now. Id rather keep it to myself, i thought to myself as began to make my way out of the hall and into a narrow corridor that led to the exit .


End file.
